jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SmoczyŻeluś/Hope...Dreams...Love - Hiccstrid
Witajcie! c: To moje drugie opko, poświęcone Hiccstrid. To pierwsze opowiadanie, za niedługo skończę. Myślę, że zaniedługo dobiegnie końca. Oczywiście nie będę zaniedbywać tego bloga. Podstawowe informacje: - Czkawka, Śledzik, Mieczyk i Sączysmark, mają po 17 lat, jednak Szpadka, Heathera i Astrid po 16. - Hiccstrid będzie koło 6 rozdziału, lub później ;3 Akcja musi się rozwinąć. - Astrid marzy by wystąpić w programie telewizyjnym, pokazać rodzicom, że potrafi śpiewać. - A no i najważniejsze. Współczesność - Szpadka i Mieczyk są rodzeństwem, ale nie bliźniakami. Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy. Postaram się je poprawić. :) thumb|I miss you. Without you I can't live. Prolog Dawno, dawno temu... A wcale nie tak dawno, bo dzisiaj, żyła sobie Astrid Hofferson. A raczej żyje. Tak, to ja. Mieszkam w mieście Berk. Życie tu jest niesamowicie dziwne. Uczę się w szkole muzycznej im.Borka zwariowanego. Taa... I w jakim ja świecie żyję? Nie mam ochoty żyć. Rodzice nie rozumieją mnie. Potrafię grać na skrzypcach i na fortepianie, lecz kocham bardziej śpiewać, niż grać na instrumencie. Mam gromadkę przyjaciół, którzy w każdej chwili mnie wesprą. Do tej samej szkoły chodzą co ja, uczą się tego samego, ale... Kiedy jestem smutna, jedna lub kilka osób podchodzi do mnie i pyta się: ,,Czego Ci brakuje? Masz przyjaciół,wsparcie i..." No właśnie. ,,I" Zawsze na tym się zatrzymają. Brakuje mi miłości. Nigdy nie miałam chłopaka, każdy mnie podrywa, ale ja nie reaguję. Czemu? Przecież nie ma księcia z bajki, nie ma ideału. Więc czego ja oczekuję? Jestem średniego wzrostu, blondynką o niebieskich oczach.Skromna,zdecydowana no i można powiedzieć zawsze uśmiechnięta. Kiedy ludzie otaczają mnie, czuję się doceniana...Zauważalna. Przyjaciele mnie rozumieją. A rodzice nie. Przez to cierpię. Rozdział | ,,Życie codzienne." Perspektywa Astrid Obudziły mnie promienie słońca wpadające do mojego pokoju przez okno. Dzień zapowiadał się ciekawie,ponieważ nauczyciel od muzyki miał nam kogoś przedstawić. W naszej szkole muzycznej jest wiele chłopaków,którzy się za mną uganiają.Na przykład Sączysmark.Kiedy idę do szkoły, z daleka widzę, jak patrzy się na mnie i pręży te swoje muskuły.Jednak nie wpadam w podziw.Bardziej mnie to obrzydza. Otworzyłam oczy i je przetarłam.Kilka razy jeszcze ziewnęłam niewyspana.Chciałam jeszcze zrobić sobie krótką drzemkę,ale budzik głośno zadzwonił.Był to znak, żebym się ubrała,umyła zęby,zjadła śniadanie i takie tam codzienne czynności.Spadłam z łóżka,przestraszona głośnym zadzwonieniem budzika. Poczułam coś wilgotnego na mojej twarzy.Moja sunia Wichurka lizała mnie. Ech...Ta ślina jest taka ohydna.I kto wie co mój pies miał w pysku.Nie dawno upolowała szczura i go prawie zjadła. Ciekawe co dzisiaj przyniesie sobie na obiad.Nie wiem czemu, tak ona postępuje, przecież dajemy jej mokrą i suchą karmę. Trafią się czasem kości, albo jakaś wędlina, której nie potrafimy zjeść. Jedzenia ma pod dostatkiem. Usłyszałam wibrowanie telefonu.Sięgnęłam po niego i zobaczyłam nie dawno wysłaną do mnie wiadomość od Heathery.Napisała mi: ,,Hej, Astrid.Gdzie jesteś?Przecież za kilka minut lekcje!" Nie odpisałam jej.Ta wiadomość mnie tak jakby wybudziła z ,,transu".Przypomniałam sobie, że przecież zmiana czasu jest i trzeba przestawić czas w zegarkach o godzinę. Wstałam i pobiegłam do łazienki czesać włosy i robić makijaż.Zrobiłam sobie warkocza na bok. Wkrótce znalazłam spódnicę z ćwiekami,bluzkę z kotem,białe converse'y. Ubrałam się i wzięłam torbę z napisem: ,,Hug me." Coś jeszcze na siebie narzuciłam i poszłam szybkim krokiem do szkoły. Wiedziałam, że się spóźnię, ale jak to ja mówię: ,,Spóźnić się do szkoły?To codzienność." Gdy byłam już na miejscu,podreptałam spokojna do sali muzycznej.Zapukałam do drzwi i zauważyłam uczniów, którzy nie byli w mojej klasie.Wszystkie ich oczy były skierowane na mnie. - Dzień dobry.- Bąknęłam. - Dzień dobry.- Odpowiedziała nauczycielka z uśmiechem. *Ups...To nie ta sala.Głupia ja.* - Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? - Zapytała zaniepokojona. - Nie... Znaczy,czy wie pani może gdzie moja klasa ma lekcje? - Tak, wiem.W H2 - Wróciła do pisania kredą na tablicy. - Dziękuję.- Wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu. Nie usłyszałam odpowiedzi.Zamknęłam drzwi i szukałam sali H2.Czemu taka nazwa? Nie mam pojęcia.Gdy byłam już na miejscu,zapukałam do drzwi i sztucznie uśmiechnięta, weszłam do środka. - O!Astrid Hofferson! Po raz kolejny spóźniona.- Nauczyciel się odezwał. Zauważyłam moje koleżanki, które cały czas patrzyły się na kogoś.Stałam dalej jak wryta.Chłopaki patrzyli na mnie z rozmarzeniem. Moją uwagę przykuł ktoś nowy, nieznajomy...Miał kasztanowe włosy,ubrany w dres i... No właśnie. Znowu ,,I".Twarzy nie widziałam,bo był odwrócony. - Usiądź obok Czkawki. - Nauczyciel wskazał wolne miejsce. *Taa...Koło nowego?Szkoda, że wolnych innych miejsc nie m...* Kiedy usiadłam,szatyn popatrzył się na mnie przez chwilę swoimi pięknymi zielonymi oczami.Uśmiechnął się, odwzajemniłam uśmiech.Zakryłam dłońmi swoją twarz,ponieważ byłam zarumieniona jak nikt inny. Popatrzyłam chwilę na dziewczyny i były wściekłe?To mało powiedziane. Wpatrywanie się w Czkawkę, przerwał nauczyciel. - I tutaj właśnie wszystko się dowiecie o operze. - Pokazał nam książkę. - Zaraz, zaraz...Mamy czytać?! - Parsknął śmiechem Mieczyk. - Pogibało go? - Później Szpadka się odezwała. - Musicie kupić tylko tą książkę. - Uśmiechnął się sztucznie pan Meldock. - A kiedy wpłacać pieniądze? - Odważyłam się i zapytałam. - No właśnie.Jest problem...Dzisiaj, a pewnie pieniędzy nie macie. - Nauczyciel posmutniał. Uśmiech znikł mi z twarzy.Czkawka chwilę popatrzył się na mnie i szepnął coś do mnie. - Zapłacę za Ciebie. - Nie trzeba... - Moje policzki nabrały rumieńców. - Przecież widzę, jak Ci zależy. Perspektywa Czkawki Jej głos przyjaźnie brzmi.Gdyby tylko się na mnie popatrzyła i pokazała swoją twarz... Wyciągnąłem zdecydowany pieniądze z portfela. Miałem 20 zł. - Ile? - Zapytałem. - Czkawka- Złapała mnie za rękę,żeby mnie powstrzymać.Później popatrzyła na mnie uwodzicielsko. Miała piękne błękitne oczy, moim zdaniem piękniejsze od morza, albo rozgwieżdżonego nieba. Takich oczu, jeszcze nie widziałem... Tak, wiem. Są niebieskie oczy, ale jej nie są takie naturalne... Mały nosek, oraz usta które mogły wypowiedzieć wszystko.Każde słowo. - 15 zł i 30 gr. - Odpowiedział nauczyciel. - Nie trzeba. - Wyszeptała Astrid, A ja uparty,podszedłem do stolika nauczyciela z pieniędzmi i wziąłem tą książkę dla Astrid o operze. Pan od muzyki wydał mi resztę, a ja wróciłem na miejsce, dumny z siebie jak postąpiłem. Astrid, walnęła mnie w ramię, zdumiona moim zachowaniem. - Chyba powiedziałam, że nie trzeba! - Uśmiechnęła się i wyrwała mi z rąk książkę. Zaczęła ją przeglądać, zainteresowana muzyką. Kolejne lekcje minęły bardzo szybko. Tylko na pierwszej lekcji Astrid siedziała koło mnie.Na kolejnych bezsensownych lekcjach, siedziała obok Szpadki.A ja obok jakiegoś lamusa. Po wszystkich lekcjach,skierowałem się do mojego domu.Jednak niebieskooka blondynka mnie zatrzymała. - Dziękuję. - Powiedziała to niepewnie,zawstydzona. - Może wbijesz do mnie na chatę z przyjaciółmi? Rodzice pojechali i ich nie będzie przez cały dzień.Mam fajne filmy. - Zachęciłem ją. - No nie wiem... - Oj,no proszę Astrid. - Prosiłem ją. Nie widziałem żadnych rezultatów.Patrzyła się dalej w swoje białe converse'y i nic się nie odzywała. - No okej, a o której i gdzie mieszkasz mogę wiedzieć? Rozdział || ,,Być, albo nie być..." Perspektywa Astrid Jakoś nie jestem przekonana,żeby tam iść.Nie lubię przebywać z tak dużą grupą przyjaciół.Boję się najbardziej, że zapomną o mnie.I tak zdecydują rodzice.A bardziej przybrani rodzice.Nigdy nie poznałam bliżej prawdziwej mamy i taty.Podobno matka zmarła przy porodzie.Miała na imię Sophie, a ojciec prawdopodobnie miał wypadek samochodowy.Kiedy usłyszał, że jego żona nie żyje,postanowił się zabić.Nauczyciele jak i przybrani rodzice, sądzą że talent czyli śpiewanie,odziedziczyłam po mamie.Więcej już się o nich nie dowiedziałam,dokładniej nic nie chcieli mi powiedzieć, a ja chciałabym bliżej ich życiorys poznać. Moi przybrani rodzice są bardzo surowi.Nie podoba im się to, że wybrałam szkołę muzyczną.Sugerują, że mam talent,więc czemu nie chcą, żeby ich córka go rozwijała?Bardzo mnie to zabolało,kiedy ojciec powiedział, że śpiewanie to tylko pieniądze, że z tego jest wielki zysk. Ja tak nie sugeruję.Śpiew to moja pasja i sama przyjemność.W ten sposób pokazuję ludziom na czym mi zależy i co najbardziej kocham robić. Myślenie przerwał mi Czkawka.Szarpał mnie żebym się ,,obudziła". - Ej, Astrid!Żyjesz?!- Zapytał. - Tak, żyję.Przepraszam, że Cię nie słuchałam, ale mam dużo problemów w domu i jestem bardzo przejęta. - Posmutniałam. - Może chcesz o tym porozmawiać? - Zatrzymał się.Odwrócił mnie do siebie i zmusił do patrzenia w jego oczy. Zarumieniłam się. Zobaczyłam mój dom,na samą myśl, że będę musiała z rodzicami porozmawiać i poprosić, żebym poszła do Czkawki przeszedł mnie dreszcz. - Tutaj mieszkasz? - Zapytał patrząc na mój dom. - Tak. - Zawstydziłam się. - Patrz! Tam jest mój dom.Mieszkam trzy domy dalej od Ciebie. To co? Porozmawiasz z rodzicami i przyjaciółmi? - Puścił do mnie oczko. Nie odezwałam się. On stał jak wryty i czekał na moją odpowiedź, a ja otworzyłam drzwi i kiwnęłam głową, jednocześnie uśmiechając się do niego. - Czekam, aż usłyszę dzwonek do moich drzwi! - Krzyknął uradowany. Poszedł prosto do swojego domu. W moim domu panowała napięta atmosfera, z resztą jak zwykle. Tata kłócił się z mamą. Przestali, kiedy usłyszeli moje kroki. - Cześć! O co tym razem się kłócicie? - Zapytałam znudzona wszystkim. - O nic córciu. - Mama uśmiechnęła się do mnie. - Mogę później, jak odrobię zadania domowe, pójść do Czkawki? - Odważyłam się zapytać. - W żadnym wypadku, masz lekcje fortepianu. - Ojciec się odezwał. Byłam bardzo zaskoczona odpowiedzią taty. Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że się tak zmienił.Chyba się boi, że zajdę w ciążę. Taa...Te rodzicielskie myśli. Bez sensu. I tak, wiedziałam, że się nie zgodzą, w każdym razie i tak tam pójdę. Na małym parterze miałam swój pokój. Była tam jeszcze łazienka i mała sala, w której mama się odpręży.Oczywiście, jak to ja...Nie wspomniałam, że moja mama jest malarką, a ojciec lekarzem. Obydwoje dobrze zarabiają, więc biedakami nie jesteśmy. Poszłam do swojego pokoju.Pierwsze do miałam zrobić, to zadzwonić do swoich przyjaciół i powiedzieć im przez telefon, że u Czkawki jest mała impreza. Niezłe wyreklamowanie. Posłusznie wyjęłam z kieszeni komórkę i dzwoniłam do tych których znałam. Bo przecież nie na oślep dzwonić do byle kogo i niech tam do Czkawki wpadną nieznajomi. - Ym, ciotki nie zaproszę. Zepsułaby wszystko.- Przesuwałam dalej elementy na ekranie komórki. Kiedy wszystkich zaprosiłam,była pora na mnie. Ubrałam jeansy,skórzaną kurtkę,niebieską koszulkę z napisem ,,Stay with me" , oraz biało-czarne adidasy.Włosy spięłam w koka i zrobiłam delikatny makijaż. A dokładniej kreski na powiekach,przypudrowany nos i mało świecący błyszczyk na ustach. Byłam już trochę gotowa.Na koniec wyperfumowałam się perfumem ,,Celebre" Zeszłam po cichutku na palcach po schodach i otworzyłam drzwi. - Udało się. - Odetchnęłam z ulgą jednocześnie poprawiając włosy. Pobiegłam pewna siebie do domu Czkawki.Nie obchodziły mnie w tej chwili zadania domowe i lekcje fortepianu. Potrafię grać na dwóch instrumentach, wystarczy. A poza tym moim zdaniem, przyjaciele są ważniejsi. Gdy byłam już na miejscu, usłyszałam śmiech,krzyki,rozmowy, oraz muzykę. Pukałam do drzwi, jednak nikt mi nie otworzył.Postanowiłam je wyważyć.Niespodziewanie ,,wrota" (XD) się otworzyły,zobaczyłam jak ktoś głową walnął przez przypadek o otwierające się drzwi i upadł. Straciłam równowagę i poleciałam na tą osobę. *Miękkie lądowanie...To mi się podoba.* Tajemnicza osoba pokazała twarz. To był Czkawka! Siedziałam na nim i się w niego wpatrywałam. Dosiadła się jeszcze Szpadka i Heathera,które już u niego w domu były. - Ej no! Co ja, rumak jestem?! - Jęknął z bólu. Zaśmiałam się głupkowato. - Przynajmniej w końcu Cię jakoś rozbawiłem. - Uśmiechnął się. - I ładnie pachniesz. - Dopowiedział. - A dziękuję. - Wcześniej strzeliłam facepalma. - Ykhym, wiem że dobrze się bawicie... Ale, czy ktoś w końcu mnie stąd wyciągnie?! - Doszedł do nas krzyk Mieczyka. - No tak, zapomniałam, że mój braciszek w kominie utknął. - Szpadka westchnęła. - Że co?! Ale jak on się tam dostał? - Byłam zdziwiona. - Zobaczył drabinę, wspiął się po niej, wlazł na dach, podszedł do komina... No i tak to się skończyło. - Odparł Czkawka. *Te ich mózgi...* - To co? Oglądamy te filmy? - Zmieniłam temat. - A co chcecie? Macie duży wybór. - Czkawka się zaśmiał. - Masz film ,,Zbuntowana" ? - Spytałam. - A czego ja nie mam? Mój wujek z Ameryki przesyła mi dużo filmów. Nie dawno dostałem od niego paczkę. - Uśmiechnął się. - LUDZIE! Ja umieram! - Krzyczał Mieczyk. - Ech no okej, zadzwonię do kominiarza. - Zażartował Czkawka. - Co?! On mnie zabije! Pamiętasz siostrunio jak się go baliśmy w nocy? Że do nas przyjdzie? - Mieczyk już stracił nadzieję. - Nie my braciszku, tylko ty się bałeś tego kominiarza, a raczej... Boisz się dalej. - Wystawiła język swojemu bratu Szpadka. Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. - Ej! To nie jest śmieszne! Wczoraj widziałem pana Edka z siekierą! Święty Mikołaj wszystko to widzi. Idę sobie popłakać. Znaczy... Kiedy ktoś mnie w końcu stąd wyciągnie! - Krzyknął rozżalony Mieczyk. Wkrótce zobaczyłam małe dziecko,które przecierało oczka ze zmęczenia. - Czkawka, teraz są gumisie! Przełącz na puls2! - Rozkazał chłopczyk. - Idź pobaw się ze Szczerbatkiem. Tylko nie zakładaj mu sukienek. - Odparł Czkawka. - To jest Twój brat? - Spytała Heathera. - Tak.Ma na imię Harry.Ale nie ma czym się zachwycać. - Wystawił nam język. - Pff - Wszystkie dziewczyny zaczęły się śmiać oprócz mnie. Kilka minut później, przybiegł tu czworonog Czkawki.Miał czarną, lśniącą sierść i puszysty ogon. Jeżeli chodzi o bieganie, od razu przypomniała mi się Wichurka. Z wyglądu różni ich tylko to, że ona ma miało-czarne łatki na pysku. Szczerbatek przybiegł do mnie.Pies obwąchał mnie dokładnie i na znak przyjaźni oblizał mi całą twarz. Czkawka wyglądał na zaskoczonego zachowaniem zwierzaka. - Wcześniej tak nie robił. Nikogo nie lubił. Widocznie jesteś wyjątkiem. - Puścił do mnie oczko. Poczułam wibrowanie telefonu.Uśmiech znikł mi z twarzy.Tata dzwonił.Jeżeli ktoś z mojej rodziny zadzwoni do mnie to oznacza, że się coś złego stało. Albo znak, żebym do domu nie wracała.Tak jak wspomniałam, moi rodzice są surowi. Spodziewałam się krzyków,kary lub czegoś innego, byle by było związane ze złem. - Przepraszam was na chwilę.Ojciec do mnie dzwoni. - Uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie. Czkawka nic nie widząc, że odchodzę, wyciągał z pudełka filmy.Wyglądał na szczęśliwego i zainteresowanego tym, co go wokół otacza. Odebrałam niechętnie i przyłożyłam komórkę do ucha, by usłyszeć głos ojca. - Tak? - Zapytałam, by zacząć rozmowę. - Wracaj do domu.Mama zemdlała. - Głos ojca drżał i usłyszałam, jak przełykał ślinę, zdenerwowany. Natychmiast poprawiłam torbę na ramieniu i wybiegłam z mieszkania Czkawki.Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie zdumieni.Czekali na moje wyjaśnienia,jednak nie było na to czasu.W tej chwili,rodzina była ważniejsza. Czkawka złapał mnie za rękę. Czekał na moją odpowiedź. Otworzyłam usta i szybko to z siebie wydusiłam. - Moja mama zemdlała! Puść mnie! - Na moje krzyki i płacz, puścił mnie posłusznie. Wyglądał na rozczarowanego.Jednak dalej biegłam przed siebie. Widziałam przed moim domem karetkę.Ogarnęła mnie rozpacz. Ale jeżeli zemdlała...Przecież zawsze było z nią dobrze. Tylko, jedno mnie zaciekawiło. Na nogach jej widziałam dużo siniaków, jak i na rękach. Miała też troszeczkę podbite oko. Źle dobrałam słowa. ,,Dobrze" Pff.Kiedy zaczęłam chodzić do szkoły muzycznej,tata stał się agresywny.Czyżby po raz kolejny podniósł rękę na mamę? Podeszłam do karetki.Widziałam moją mamę na noszach, nieprzytomną.Czemu mnie nie było?! Czemu? To jest moja wina! Ojciec podszedł do mnie.Przytulił mnie mocno, a ja poczułam jak jego łzy spływały po policzkach a później spadały na moją kurtkę. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem ! - Dotarł do mnie krzyk taty. Po usłyszeniu jego słów,wyrwałam się z uścisku gwałtownie i zaczęłam płakać. - Jak mogłeś?! Po raz kolejny biłeś mamę! To Twoja wina. Ona jest twoją żoną, tak się jej odpłacasz? Tym że ją bijesz?! Może mnie za niedługo zaczniesz?! - Jęknęłam. - Nie mów tak! - Uderzył mnie w twarz. - Widzisz? To się dopiero zaczyna! A ja się skończy? Zabijesz mnie w końcu, tak jak i mamę! Będziesz tego żałował do końca życia! - Uciekłam. Wróciłam do domu Czkawki, rozżalona i zagubiona, w oczach miałam pełno łez, gotowych do wypłynięcia. - Astrid! Co się stało? - Zapytał Czkawka, zdziwiony. - Nic! - Podbiegłam do niego i jak najmocniej przytuliłam. Poczułam ciepło.Czyli troskę,zrozumienie,współczucie, oraz przyjacielską miłość.Czemu niby przyjacielską? Taki chłopak jak on,nie zwróciłby uwagi na mnie.Pewnie zakochał się w Heatherze, albo w Szpadce.Ja nie mam u niego najdrobniejszych szans. Tak, zakochałam się. Darzę do zaufaniem.Kiedy przy mnie jest,czuję się bezpieczna. Zostaniemy tylko przyjaciółmi. A tak w ogóle jest wiele dziewczyn, które mogą mu się spodobać. Pamiętam jak w czwartej klasie zakochałam się w Mieczyku.Wtedy doszedł do nas.Był nowym uczniem w naszej szkole.Jednak kiedy usłyszałam te jego głupie teksty,zauroczenie szybko i nagle przeminęło. A teraz na nowo się zakochałam i wątpię, żeby to uczucie zniknęło. Chyba, że zła magia by istniała. To jest tylko w bajkach... Czkawka to przystojny chłopak, z kasztanowymi włosami.Ma piękne zielone oczy.Silny,choć po jego sylwetce tego nie widać.Jest najwyższy ze wszystkich. Opiekuńczy,zabawny,mądry i uśmiechnięty. Wymieniałabym jego cechy przez wiele godzin.Znam go jeden dzień, a czuję jakbyśmy się znali od urodzenia. - Astrid... Czemu masz czerwony policzek? - Zapytał Czkawka. - Chcesz wiedzieć? Potknęłam się o stopień. - Skłamałam. - Jakoś w to nie wierzę. - Skrzywił się. - No to nie wierz. Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. I tak mówię prawdę! Potknęłam się o stopień. Czy możemy oglądać te filmy? - Chciałam zmienić temat. - To może... Ten film Zbuntowana? - Puścił do mnie oczko. - Nie! To może oglądniemy film Zbuntowana? - Zapytał nieświadomie Mieczyk. Wszyscy się na niego dziwnie popatrzyli. Chyba wiecie czemu. Wyrwałam się z uścisku i usiadłam na kanapie. Z kieszeni wyciągnęłam chusteczki. Wytarłam sobie nos, Czkawka spojrzał na mnie troskliwie. - Oj, na prawdę Czkawka. Nie martw się, nic mi nie jest. - Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Popatrzył na mnie zaniepokojony. Perspektywa Czkawki Jak na mnie patrzy, moje serce nabiera szybszego tempa. Czyżbym się zakochał? Zadaję to sobie pytanie od początku,kiedy ją po raz pierwszy ujrzałem. Ma przepiękny uśmiech, śmiech ma taki, że mógłbym go sobie nagrać i ustawić jako dźwięk budzika. Nigdy nie widziałem piękniejszej dziewczyny. Heathera i Szpadka są dziwne. Kiedy zobaczyłem zapłakaną Astrid, zaczęło robić mi się słabo. Czy ktoś wyrządził jej krzywdę? Jeżeli tak, to nie pozwolę tej osobie na takie traktowanie. Szans u niej nie mam. Boję się zapytać, czy ma chłopaka. Jakby miała, to bym zgadywał że to Sączysmark. Ale czemu się do niego nie przytuliła tylko do mnie? Nikt się o mnie nie martwi, nikt mnie nie lubi, więc co ma oznaczać nasz przytulas? Mój ojciec powiedział mi kiedyś, że mama zginęła w pożarze, już nigdy tu nie wróci. Można powiedzieć, że mam tylko jednego rodzica. I rodzeństwo. Brata Harrego i Szczerbatka. Może i pies, nie zalicza się do tego... Ale dla mnie, jest to najlepszy przyjaciel, który mnie rozśmieszy, nie zawiedzie... Po prostu mogę na niego liczyć. Myślę, że powinienem podziękować ojcu, że przeprowadziliśmy się i zapisał mnie do szkoły muzycznej. Wszyscy mnie lubią. W tamtej szkole nie miałem życia, chodzi o dziewczyny. Kiedy wchodziłem do klasy, rzucały mi się na szyję i prosiły, żebym został ich chłopakiem. To mnie wkurzało... Moja kuzynka chodziła do tej samej szkoły co ja, mówiła mi, że kilka dziewczyn mnie prześladuje. (WTF? XD Co ja piszę? xd Tłumacz XD: W sensie, że cały czas za nim chodzą ;3) - Czkawka! Czkawka! Ktoś dzwoni do drzwi!- Krzyknęła Astrid naburmuszona. - Rodzice mieli dzisiaj nie wracać! - Śledzik się odezwał, wychodząc z łazienki. - O! Śledzik! Jak ja Cię dawno nie widziałam! - Uśmiechnęła się uradowana Astrid. Ogarnęła mnie potworna zazdrość. *Śledzik i Astrid?! Chyba Czkawka i Astrid. Mhh, chyba na prawdę jestem zazdrosny. Zakochałem się...* - Przepraszam,że wam o tym nie powiedziałem... Mam jednego rodzica. Ojciec pojechał ze znajomą na zakupy. - Przerwałem im rozmowę. - Nie masz mamy? - Astrid posmutniała. - Imprezujemy! Włączamy muzykę! Astrid? Czy zatańczyłabyś ze mną? - Śledzik zaczął tańczyć. - Ależ oczyw... - Astrid się zacięła. - Przepraszam, ale dzisiaj właściciel domu, czyli ja, jako pierwszy dobiera sobie partnerkę. - Uśmiechnąłem się. Włączyłem muzykę i zacząłem tańczyć z Astrid. Po raz pierwszy jestem tak zazdrosny i pewny siebie. Można powiedzieć że ,,zgasiłem Śledzika." Niebieskooka blondynka była zdziwiona moim zachowaniem i chyba zapomniała o swoich problemach. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, a mała impreza dopiero się zaczynała.Miałem zamiar jeszcze z nimi oglądnąć filmy i porozmawiać z Astrid sam na sam... Perspektywa Astrid Czyżby Czkawka jest zazdrosny? Bardzo zdziwiło mnie jego zachowanie. - Milady? - Zapytał. - Kto? - Rozglądałam się, szukając tej osoby. - Ty nią jesteś. - Czkawka parsknął śmiechem. *Milady? Nigdy żaden chłopak tak do mnie nie mówił...Słodkie.* - Czy mógłbym porozmawiać z Tobą w cztery oczy? - Uśmiechnął się. *Tak? Czy nie? Zaufać mu? Kto wie co tam się wydarzy...trzeba być jasnowidzem.Astrid! Nie panikuj! Jesteś dzielna!* - Oczywiście milordzie. - Skrzywiłam się. Poszłam z nim do jego pokoju, zaniepokojona. Był trochę zmieszany i zdenerwowany. - Astrid... - Zaczął jakoś rozmowę. - Tak? - Zapytałam, unosząc kąciki ust. - Czy możesz mi powiedzieć prawdę? Masz na nogach siniaki. Przez potknięcie się o stopień, nie da się zrobić sobie tyle ran.Jeżeli mi powiesz o co chodzi, będę spokojniejszy. - Patrzył w okno, mając nadzieję, że mu odpowiem. - Czkawka... Nie. - Zaczęłam się wykręcać. - Ej! Jak się wygadasz, będzie Ci lżej. - Zmarszczył czoło. - Czy ty nie rozumiesz słowa ,,Nie" ?! - Krzyknęłam zła. Wyszłam z pokoju trzaskając mocno drzwiami. Aż sama się zdziwiłam, że tyle siły mam. Wszyscy usłyszeli huk, nawet przestraszony Mieczyk wydostał się z komina przypadkiem. - Astrid! Dzięki! Ukumulejkum. - Zaczął klękać przede mną. Złapałam Szpadkę i Heatherę za rękę i zaprowadziłam do drzwi. Chciałam poprosić jedną z nich, żebym przez kilka dni została do czasu, aż tata zmądrzeje i matka wróci do domu. - Astrid! Możesz mi to wszystko powiedzieć! - Czkawka dalej nie ustępował. - Nie mieszaj się do moich spraw rodzinnych! - Wytarłam nos i się odwróciłam. Zamknęłam mu drzwi przed nosem, uniemożliwiając wyjście na dwór. - Heather... Mogę u Ciebie na jakiś czas zamieszkać? - Poprosiłam pewna siebie. - Sorry, ostatnio kuzyn do mnie przyjechał. - Uśmiech znikł jej z twarzy. - To możesz u nas zamieszkać. Nie będziesz się nudziła. - Szpadka zaproponowała. * U nich to na pewno nie będę się nudziła...* next... KILKA GODZIN PÓŹNIEJ... Spakowaną walizkę już miałam.Była okazja,żebym ubrania i potrzebne rzeczy wpakowała do torby jak i do walizki. Ojciec pewnie poszedł się wyżalić do księdza. Tak, u księdza. Moi rodzice są bardzo dziwni. Kiedyś ojciec kąpał się w stawie, a później wskakiwał do basenu i twierdził, że woda to mydło. Myślę, że zawsze tak się zachowywał po alkoholu. - A o to regulamin. Dla przybyłych, którzy chcą tu zamieszkać. - Szpadka pokazała mi kartkę. *Regulamin?* - Mąka, cukier,jajka, chleb... - Zaczęłam czytać. - Ups... To nie ta.Daliśmy Ci listę zakupów. - Mieczyk strzelił facepalma. Regulamin: * Myć włosy olejkiem rybnym. * Myć się raz do roku. * Myć zęby czekoladą. (...) *Myć,myć,myć... To ostatnie jedynie przypadło mi do gustu. Czekolada jest pyszna! Ale nie w dużych ilościach.* - Szpadka! Myjesz włosy olejkiem rybnym?! - Zdziwiłam się. *To dlatego tak śmierdzi!* - Tak. To dlatego są takie tłuściutkie i pachnące - Uśmiechnęła się dziwnie. - Chomik gra na ukulele, ponieważ sarna kaszalot. - Mieczyk zaczął dłubać w nosie. *Zapowiadają się miłe ,,wakacje"...* Rozdział ||| ,,- Astrid kocha Czkawkę! Astrid kocha Czkawkę! - Cicho, bo jeszcze ktoś usłyszy." DWA TYGODNIE PÓŹNIEJ... Perspektywa Astrid Może być, myślałam, że będzie gorzej. Codziennie bliźniaki jedzą płatki z mlekiem i jak zostanie ostatni płatek,dają mi go. Tak! Niezła dieta! Jednak nie martwcie się, po zjedzeniu tego przepysznego śniadania wstąpię zawsze do kawiarni. Widzę szatyna z zielonymi oczami, patrzącego przez szybkę na mnie i jakby chciał koło mnie usiąść... Pewnie nie wie, że go widzę. Wpatruje się we mnie z rozmarzeniem, jakby widział tonę czekolady, lub żelków. Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że się we mnie zakochał. Pewnie chce on tylko pogadać... Jak przyjaciele. Tak, jak przyjaciele. Wyciągnęłam z kieszeni komórkę i udając, że nie widzę Czkawki, zaczęłam przesuwać elementy w urządzeniu. Zadzwoniłam do Heathery i przyłożyłam komórkę do ucha. Kilka sekund później odebrała i usłyszałam słowa. - No cześć. Co chciałaś? - Doszedł do mnie głos. - Pogadać... Dasz radę przyjść do kawiarni? - Nie mam w tej chwili czasu... Znaczy, przyjść do Ciebie nie mogę, ale porozmawiać tak. - To przynajmniej ta rozmowa wyjdzie na dobre. - Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie. - A co ty taka szczęśliwa jesteś? Perspektywa Czkawki Wszedłem po cichu do kawiarni i usiadłem. Chciałem posłuchać ich rozmowy, bardzo jestem zaciekawiony o kim mówią.Lub o czym... Za pewne, zauważyliście, że patrzę cały czas na Astrid. Nie mogę przestać. Wpadłem w nałóg? Nie mogę oderwać od niej wzroku. Jest taka piękna... Szkoda, że ona na mnie nie zwraca uwagi. Przysłuchiwałem się rozmowie z zaciekawieniem. Później coś usłyszałem z ust Astrid... Zbiło mnie to z tropu normalnie. Wyciągnąłem swoją komórkę i nagrałem jej wypowiedziane słowa. - No może mi się podoba ten Czkawka... - Usłyszałem ją. - Astrid kocha Czkawkę! Astrid kocha Czkawkę! A kto?! Astrid! - Tylko tyle usłyszałem. - Cicho, bo jeszcze ktoś usłyszy! A jakby on tutaj siedział? Za mną na przykład?! - Westchnęła. Przerażony, że coś może podejrzewać, wstałem no i niestety przewróciłem się. Ostatnio mam dużego pecha. Po mojej wywrotce, zrobił się wielki huk, Astrid zaskoczona odwróciła się i mnie zobaczyła. Perspektywa Astrid O nie... Jak on może mnie podsłuchiwać?! Na pewno mu prawdy nie powiem! Jestem zawstydzona. Najlepiej uciekłabym i nigdy tu nie wróciła. Tym razem tak nie zrobię. - Hyhy, cześć Astrid. - Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu i przygotowywał się do ucieczki. - Cześć Czkawka. - Zrobiłam najseksowniejszą minę jaką umiałam. Był zarumieniony i patrzył na mnie z podziwem. - Za pewne słyszałeś moją rozmowę z Heatherą, o koledze. Ma na imię Czkawka. Na pewno się polubicie. - Zmarszczyłam czoło. Tego kolegę zmyśliłam. Nie chciałam,żeby Czkawka wiedział, że właśnie się w nim kocham. To byłoby takie ośmieszające. Nie powiedziałabym mu o tym... Pewnie się cicho śmiał jak powiedziałam Heatherze, że go kocham. A teraz mam nadzieję, że mi uwierzy z tym zmyślonym kolegą! - A przyjdzie tu dzisiaj? - Zmrużył oczy. - Dzisiaj nie. Ma anginę. - Bąknęłam. - Astrid...Czy pójdziesz ze mną do kina? - Robił sobie nadzieję. - Nie, dzięki. Dzisiaj idę z Sączysmarkiem. - Odwróciłam się. - Ach... Bo, wiesz... Bardzo mi na tym zależało, ale jeżeli nie chcesz... Zaproszę Szpadkę. - Posmutniał nagle. To było takie ciężkie... Nie chcę widzieć go ze Szpadką. Odmówiłam mu. Niestety, Sączysmark był pierwszy. Dla Czkawki, zrobiłabym wszystko. Gdybym mu to powiedziała, że go kocham wyśmiał by mnie i dałby mi kosza. Kiedyś miałam taką nieprzyjemną sytuację... Ale wolę nie wspominać tego. To było straszne. Do kawiarni wparował Smark. Był cały oblepiony naklejkami, jakby coś reklamował...Wyglądał na złego i pałającego nienawiścią. Ciekawe do kogo. - Głupie bliźniaki! - Mruknął. - Co się stało? - Zrobiłam duże oczy. - Mówili mi, że poprzez obklejenie się tym można pomóc dzieciom! - Warknął. - Klown! - Czkawka parsknął śmiechem. Zgromiłam szatyna wzrokiem. Nie wiem czemu, ale chcę, żeby Czkawka stał się zazdrosny. Dla mnie to sama radość. Pocałowałam Sączysmarka w policzek i wybiegliśmy z budynku. Perspektywa Czkawki *Czy ona właśnie dała mi kosza?* - Nie poddam się! - Krzyknąłem na cały głos. Ujrzałem jedną z kelnerek i odważyłem się zapytać o której godzinie jest film, na który pójdę do kina. - Dzień dobry, czy wie pani może... - Zacząłem rozmowę. - Tak, wiem, wiem... O której godzinie jest film ,,W głowie się nie mieści"... Więcej młodszych dzieci się o to pytało, bo to animowany film. Ale młodzieży zwiastun prawdopodobnie się spodobał. Leć chłopaczku, film będzie puszczony za pół godziny. - Popędzała mnie. Popatrzyłem na zegarek. Faktycznie. Była 17.28. Bardzo mało czasu, jak na przygotowanie się do wyjścia do kina. Jednak pomyślmy o dziewczynach... Spędzają dobre kilka godzin w łazience. Dobrze, że mieszkam tylko z ojcem. No i ze Szczerbatkiem. *Chwila! Jeszcze Szpadki nie zaprosiłem!* Wybiegłem z kawiarni jak rakieta. Popatrzyłem po raz kolejny na zegarek. Zostało mi 20 minut. Podreptałem do domu bliźniaków i zapukałem do drzwi. Otworzyła mi Szpadka, która mnie zszokowała, tym co powiedziała. - Tak, Czkawka... Ja Cię kocham, ty mnie kochasz... Wyjdziesz za mnie? - Klęknęła przy mnie. - Uata? - Dobra, streszczajmy się. Powiedz ,,Tak" i pójdziemy do kina. Bo wiem, że chcesz mnie zaprosić! - Krzyknęła uszczęśliwiona. - Skąd wiesz? - You don't know? No przecież, Astrid mi powiedziała! - Przewróciła oczami. *Zrujnuje mi życie...* - Idziemy? Mamy mało czasu! Aaa, mógłbym Cię prosić o coś? - Przypomniałem sobie. - O co? - Została wtajemniczona. - O to, żebyś cały czas w kinie mnie podrywała. Astrid musi być zazdrosna! - Wystawiłem jej język. - Aa! To ja jestem mistrzu! Czekaj, czekaj... A co to jest podrywanie? - Zapytała. - Będzie trudno... - Mruknąłem pod nosem. - Wiesz co? Mów po prostu do mnie... - Zacząłem myśleć. Zobaczyłem podsłuchującego naszej rozmowy Mieczyka. Wyszedł odważnie i odezwał się. - Siostra, ale ty tępa jesteś. Uczyliśmy się tego w normalnej szkole! Kiedy jeszcze nie byliśmy w muzycznej. To było na lekcji... Hm... Już wiem! Na lekcji religii. - Skrzywił się. - Aa! Już pamiętam! Pamiętam, jak podrywałeś tą katechetkę. - Przegryzała wargi Szpadka. - Prawie zemdlała z wrażenia, jak do niej powiedziałem ,,No cześć piękna." - No! A potem wyszło, że zemdlała z przemęczenia! - Krzyknęła blondynka na cały głos. - Wiesz co? Ty nawet nie wiesz co to jest miłość, romantyzm. - Wystawił język, siostrze. - A ty nie czytałeś Romeo i Julia! - Zaczęła się z bratem kłócić. - Jak możesz?! To nie prawda. Skopiowałam sobie ze stronki internetowej streszczenie o ,,Romeo i Julia" Włączyłem tłumacza i wszystko ta babka mi mówiła! Wiem o czym jest! - Zaczęli się bić. - Ej, ej, ej! Możecie przestać?! Mamy 10 minut! Muszę kupić jeszcze bilety. Szpadka... Próbuj mnie pocałować w kinie w policzek i mów do mnie no... Jak jest słowo ,,Podryw" w języku bliźniaczym? - Szpadka... Ty nawet nie znasz tego języka. Jestem jedynym człowiekiem który zna te wszystkie wyrazy! - Zaczynał Mieczyk się wywyższać. - Jesteś jedynym chyba JAKIEM na tym świecie! - Zaczynała się blondynka śmiać. Złapałem siostrę Mieczyka za rękę i pociągnąłem ją. Nie było teraz czasu na słuchanie ich bezsensownych kłótni. Kiedy byliśmy już na miejscu, zostało 5 minut. Szybko kupiłem bilety. Tym razem miałem szczęście. Został ostatni bilet. Weszliśmy obydwojga na salę i wypatrywaliśmy Astrid i Sączysmarka. Kiedy ich zobaczyliśmy, oni też nas ujrzeli i pokazali wolne koło nich miejsca. Szpadka pocałowała mnie w policzek, kiedy Astriś patrzyła na nas i przewróciła oczami. Rozdział |\/ ,,Tajemnicza, tajemniczość". W trakcie oglądania filmu, głośno szeptałem do Szpadki słodkie słówka, przez co Astrid zzieleniała z zazdrości. Złapała mnie zła za krawat i szepnęła do mnie: - W co ty sobie pogrywasz koleś? Chodź! Idziemy porozmawiać! - Pociągnęła krawat mocniej, co jakby ,,podniosło" mnie z krzesła. Poszła przed siebie, jako pierwsza, a ja za nią szedłem. Doprowadziła mnie do dziewczyńskiej łazienki. - Ej, serio? Aż tak kobieco wyglądam? Możemy oglądać dalej? - Przewróciłem oczami, w duchu byłem z siebie dumny i zadowolony, ponieważ Astrid stała się zazdrosna. - Na pewno nie pójdę do męskiej. A jeżeli jesteś taki odważny, to powinieneś spędzić tutaj dużo czasu. Czy ty chcesz, żebym była zazdrosna? - Ależ skąd... To tylko mały żarcik. - Uśmiechnąłem się sztucznie. Walnęła mnie mocno w ramię i wróciła powoli na salę, nie odzywając się do mnie. Popatrzyłem chwilę na nią kątem oka, przypominała mi kogoś, lecz nie wiedziałem o jaką osobę chodzi. Też wróciłem na salę i usiadłem. Zobaczyłem jak Szpadka przytula się do Sączysmarka. Szok! Jednak później, wszystko rozwiało moje wątpliwości. Siostra Mieczyka, wrzuciła mu do torby, krewetki, kiedy nie patrzył. Chciałbym zobaczyć Smarka, jak będzie wkładał tam rękę. Po seansie, kiedy próbowałem już wyjść, ktoś mnie zatrzymał. Była to kobieta, O zielonych oczach i brązowych włosach. Stałem nieruchomo, przestraszony, że coś mi zrobi. Astrid i reszta patrzyli na mnie i na tajemniczą kobietę. Ich wyraz twarzy mówił:,,Kto to jest? Znasz ją?" - Czkawka? - Zapytała zdziwiona kobieta. - Yy, znam Cię? - Nie, niestety... Byłeś jeszcze mały, żeby mnie pamiętać. - Kim jesteś? - Jestem Twoją... - Czkawka! Chodź, mamy mało czasu. - Astrid krzyknęła zniecierpliwiona. - Proszę, posłuchaj... - Kobieta posmutniała. - Nie, może mnie pani puścić?! Poszedłem prosto przed siebie nie patrząc do tyłu. Trochę przyśpieszyłem. Kiedy już wyszliśmy z kina, nadszedł ten upragniony moment. Sączysmark wkładał rękę do torby! - A to co? Aaa! Ośmiornica! Mada faka, co to jest?! - Krzyczał przestraszony. - Nie widzisz? Przecież to jest Heniek, Bolek i Zosia! - Szpadka parsknęła śmiechem. Smark wyciągnął krewetki z torby i je rzucił na ziemię. Strzelił podwójnego facepalma, co zdziwiło Szpadkę. - Czemu nie uciekasz? - Siostra Mieczyka zrobiła wielkie oczy. - Bo, byłem pewien, że za przytulaniem mnie, jest jakiś podstęp... - Przewrócił oczami. - Sączysmark! Jak możesz rzucać swoimi dziećmi?! - Astrid wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Dziećmi? Przecież to są jacyś kosmici. Wiecie przecież, jak ja reaguję na owoce morza. - No, ja na przykład nie wiem... - Gwizdałem głośno. - Jak możesz! Heniek, Bolek i Zosia są teraz smutni! Co ja gadam? - Smark walnął się w czoło. Przez kilka tygodni, dużo dowiedziałem się na temat Astrid,Sączysmarka, Szpadki, Heathery,Mieczyka, oraz Śledzika. Jestem szczęśliwy, że ich poznałem. Bliźniaki mają śmieszne teksty, które poprawią człowiekowi humor. Co raz więcej zabawnych akcji ze Smarkiem... A Astrid? Nie mogę do niej dotrzeć. Jednak osiągnąłem sukces. Na pewno była zazdrosna w kinie, kiedy szeptałem do Szpadki słodkie słówka. Nie mogę jednak zapomnieć o tajemniczej kobiecie, która zaczepiła mnie w kinie. Pierwszą moją myślą na jej temat to: ,,Kto to jest?" Później jednak przypomniałem sobie słowa ojca: ,,Twoja mama była piękną szatynką, o zielonych oczach, zawsze uśmiechnięta, z poczuciem humoru." Te słowa, zbiły mnie z tropu. Jest bardzo podobna, jeżeli chodzi o opis taty. Czyżby to moja...Mama? Ale jakby to było możliwe? Przecież ona nie żyje... Jest pochowana na cmentarzu! Znaczy, ciała nie znaleziono. Po tym wypadku, słuch prawie o niej zaginął, a ludzie mówili, że nie ma szans żeby ją odnaleźć. Mogłaby uciec, ale... Nie, to nieprawdopodobne. Pożar był tak duży, że nikt stamtąd nie uciekł. Wkrótce usłyszałem głos Mieczyka, który dopiero teraz tu przyszedł. - I jak siostrunio? Jak Ci poszło to podrywanie Czkawki? - No, spoko... Ale ja dalej nie wiem co to znaczy podrywanie! - Ach, to już wszystko jasne. - Astrid uśmiechnęła się. - Mieczyk! Za Tobą! - Krzyknąłem i rzuciłem się na niego. - Ale co za mną?! Astrid nie stała się zazdros...? - Cicho półgłówku, jeżeli jeszcze masz mózg! - Uciszyłem go. - Czy mi coś sugerujesz? - Mieczyk przewrócił oczami. - Ty myślisz, że mój brat jest głupi? - Szpadka skrzywiła się. - Hmm, może tak, może nie... - Zostańmy przy tym drugim! Odpowiedź twoja to ,,Nie" ! Piona! Żółwik! Krzesło! - Szpadka krzyczała na cały głos. Szpadka i Mieczyk nie są bliźniakami. Ale tak do nich mówimy. Są bardzo do siebie podobni. Mieczyk jest starszy od swojej siostry o rok. Tylko to ich rozróżnia. Można powiedzieć, że przez te kilka tygodni, bardzo dużo się o nich dowiedziałem. Wkrótce usłyszeliśmy wibrowanie telefonu Astrid. - Kto dzwoni? - Zapytałem, poprawiając moje kasztanowe włosy. - Mama. - Odpowiedziała posłusznie. - No to może odbierz, a nie stój jak wryta i patrz na ekran komórki! - Mieczyk krzyknął niecierpliwy. - Dobrze, już dobrze. Spokojnie... Odebrała i przyłożyła komórkę do ucha, by słyszeć głos matki. - I believe I can fly! - Mieczyk zaczął głośno śpiewać. - Ej! Cicho! - Wszyscy zaczęli go uciszać. - Cześć mamo. Nie, nie zamieszkam po raz kolejny z tym tyranem. Chyba byłabym chora i głupia... Po odpowiedzeniu na wszystkie zadane jej pytania, schowała komórkę do kieszeni i zaczęła się wpatrywać we mnie. - Czkawka? Czemu się na mnie cały czas gapisz? - Zapytała onieśmielona. Jej policzki nabrały rumieńców, jednak zachowała twardą rękę. Ta moja logika...Myślenie. Zapomniałem, że cały czas się na nią patrzę. Ale cóż zrobić? Jest tak piękna, w każdym calu, że mógłbym ją zaraz pocałować. Powstrzymałem się jednak. Dalej patrzyła na mnie, oczekując odpowiedzi. Ale co by jej tu powiedzieć? Coś z sensem, czy może tak jak bliźniaki? Tak, znowu użyłem słowa ,,bliźniaki" choć Mieczyk i Szpadka nie są nimi. Tak do nich mówimy, kiedy nie wiemy jak się do nich zwracać. - Czemu się na Ciebie patrzy? No jasne, że jest w Tobie zakochany. Nie widzisz tego? - Szpadka przewróciła oczami. Zszokowała mnie. Ona wie? Ale jak?! Przecież nie mówiłem jej tego. Nie ufam jej, a w szczególności Mieczykowi i Smarkowi. No, ale w sumie... Oni nie są aż tak głupi. Cały czas patrzę na Astrid, a oni to zauważają. Astrid mocno zacisnęła swoje drobne, delikatne dłonie i wyglądała na zamyśloną. 5 minut ciszy przerwał Mieczyk, który dziwnie się zachowywał. Fikał koziołki, tłukł doniczki z nie wiadomo skąd... A! No przecież, obok kina jest park, w którym jest bardzo dużo doniczek, oraz różnych kwiatów. Mniejsza z tym. - Ja...Ja muszę iść. - Astrid odeszła, spokojna nie mając obaw, że do niej podejdę, bądź ją zatrzymam. Stałem nieruchomo jak wryty, czekając aż się odwróci i popatrzy na mnie. Jednak tak się nie stało. Popatrzyłem na zegarek. 18.55. Gdy już przestałem patrzeć na tarczę zegarka, Astrid już nie było, choć dalej szukałem jej wzrokiem. Wkrótce usłyszałem krzyki... Coś znajomego... Pobiegłem przed siebie, myśląc kto tak krzyczy i z jakiego powodu. Miałem nadzieję, że to nie Astrid. Gdyby coś jej się stało... Nie, wolę tego nie opisywać. Na pewno byłbym agresywny. A jeżeli byłbym taki, to musiałby być jakiś powód. Tak, przyznam, że kiedy Sączysmark z nią rozmawia, mam zamiar go udusić i najlepiej spojrzeć Astrid w oczy i powiedzieć jej ,,Kocham Cię" Jednak brakuje mi odwagi. Gdy doszedłem do pobliskiego drzewa, zobaczyłem rów. Właśnie w nim zobaczyłem Astrid, jednak na nieszczęście, potknąłem się o kamyk i wpadłem. Astriś wybuchnęła śmiechem, nie wiem czemu. Choć jednak... Ta moja ,,akrobacja" chyba ją rozweseliła, z czym stałem się dumny z siebie. - Czkawka? - Zaśmiała się po raz drugi. - Tak Milady? Rzuciłem Ci się na ratunek, jednak nie wiem po co, jak i tak nic Ci się nie stało. Na szczęście. - Uśmiechnąłem się. Na jej twarzy, pojawiły się lekkie rumieńce, co sprawiło, że jeszcze piękniej wyglądała. - Czkawka... - No wiem, głupio to teraz wygląda. My w rowie. - Czkawka strzelił facepalma. - Czkawka... - No co? Przecież to debilnie wygląda! No wyobraź sobie to. - Czkawka! - Tak? - Skrzywił się. Walnęłam go mocno w ramię, co go powinno zaboleć. Jednak to nie koniec. Finał...Ale to zaraz. - Auć! Za co? - Rozmasowywał bolące miejsce. - Za to, że się na mnie cały czas patrzyłeś. - No, ale co miałem zrobić, patrzeć się w słup? - Już jego wzrok nie był na mnie skierowany. Później pocałowałam go w policzek nieśmiało. Za pewne, dało mu to na pewno dużo do myślenia, ponieważ nie na co dzień dostaje się małego buziaka od dziewczyny z klasy. - A to za to... Że pan Czkawka milord rycerz uratował mi życie. - Zaśmiałam się głupio. - A no wiesz... Możesz się do tego przyzwyczaić. Mogę tak na co dzień Cię ratować madame, a później dostawać takie nagrody. *Czemu tak powiedział?* - Ja...Muszę iść. Obiecałam mamie, że ją odwiedzę. - Zaczynałam się wykręcać. - Ej, Astrid! Czemu? Co ty na to... Żeby pójść do kina? Jutro? - Nie dzięki, dzisiaj byłam. Wystarczy raz na tydzień. - No, ok... - Przewrócił oczami. Strzepałam brud ze spodni i ruszyłam przed siebie. - A może na lody? - Czkawka! Daj mi spokój. Proszę. Sączysmark mnie już zaprosił do skateparku. - I co? Wolisz tego tyrana ode mnie? *Co?! Czy on...Nie, on chyba nie jest zazdrosny?* - Czkawko Auguście ||| daj mi spokój dobrze? Chcę odpocząć. - Już wiem od kogo. Odwróciłam się, żeby przestał mówić. - Czego chcesz?! - Zaczynałam być zła. - Wiesz co? Żałuję, że przyszedłem tu. Myślałem, że Ci się coś stało. A ty tylko do rowu wpadłaś i Cię tyłek boli. A z resztą... Pójdę sobie. - Nie! Bo to ja pójdę! - Krzyknęłam zła. - No to idź! - No to idę! Nie poganiaj mnie! - Wystawiłam mu język. Przeszłam kilka kroków i się nagle zatrzymałam. Jakby to było silniejsze ode mnie. - Czkawka? Czkawka! Gdzie jesteś? - Zaczynałam się rozglądać, przerażona. - A jednak nie poszłaś. - Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, zadowolony. - Nie poszłam, bo... Bo, gdyby mnie tu nie było, zjadłyby Cię mrówki. *Co ja gadam?* - Ta, jasne. Czekaj, czekaj... Ty masz śmiejżelki?! I się ze mną nie podzieliłaś?! Wyciągnęłam pusty papierek po żelkach. Nie ma to jak wkurzenie kogoś, kogo się kocha. Swojego przyjaciela. - Nie podzieliłam się, ponieważ nie zasługujesz. - Wystawiłam mu język. Już się więcej nie odezwał. Czyli nawet dobrze.Czuję, że będzie mi to wypominał przez kilka dni, że się z nim nie podzieliłam.Ale bez przesady... Żelki jem raz na miesiąc. Nie codziennie. - Czkawka...Ja na prawdę muszę iść. - No to idź. Nie zatrzymuję Cię. Rozdział \/ ,,Wszystko jasne." Poszłam przed siebie, dumna, że się odważyłam krzyczeć na cały głos. Wpadłam do rowu specjalnie, sprawdzić, czy Czkawka przybiegłby mi na ratunek. I tak się stało. Jestem z siebie bardzo zadowolona, czuję, że będzie to mój najlepszy przyjaciel, który będzie mnie wspierał, nie opuszczał i przytulał na pocieszenie. Jednak zostaniemy tylko przyjaciółmi. Nic więcej... Bo kto by pokochał taką dziewczynę jak ja? Jestem nieśmiała - Co mi się bardzo nie podoba. Uparta - zawsze postawię na swoim, oraz czasem agresywna. Ha! Jednak nie znacie mnie tak bardzo. Rok temu byłam w normalnej szkole, z głupimi nauczycielami uczących języków. Każdy stawiał mi dobre oceny, jednak mnie się one nie podobały... A raczej nauczyciele. Ojciec mój kiedyś zaatakował panią od polaka, ponieważ wstawiła mi niesłusznie jedynkę. Taka sytuacja już się nigdy nie powtórzyła. Wspomniałam, że czasem bywam agresywna? Ach, tak. Ta moja skleroza... Kiedyś jeden chłopak prawie mnie zgwałcił. Zaczęłam się bronić, aż w końcu był tak poturbowany, że trafił do szpitala. Od tamtej pory, w domu ćwiczę sztukę walki, oraz obronę. Po tamtym strasznym dniu, śniłam o tym chłopaku i myślałam. Zaczęłam się martwić. Jednak... Postanowiłam dać mu drugą szansę i nie zgłaszać tego na policję. Teraz żałuję. Kiedy zaczęłam z nim w szpitalu rozmawiać, powiedział mi, że się na mnie zemści. Jednak... Gdy jest obok mnie Czkawka, oraz przyjaciele, czuję się bezpieczna. Jednak na domiar złego, wolę mieć się na baczności. Boję się mojego ojca, ponieważ bije mamę i mnie. Jednak kiedy wszystko ucichnie, i ludzie przestaną o tym mówić, porozmawiam z ojcem, żeby poszedł do psychiatry. Nie widziałam, że...jutrzejszy dzień, może zmienić moje życie na zawsze... Perspektywa Czkawki Odszedłem w przekonaniu, że ona coś knuje. Że nie pójdzie do mamy, która leży w szpitalu. Tylko coś zmajstruje. Czemu tak myślę? Nikt nie wrzeszczałby tak jak Astrid, mówiąc, że wpadł do rowu przez przypadek. Wyciągnąłem swoją komórkę i kliknąłem na ikonę ,,nagrania" włączyłem krótki filmik w którym Astriś mówi ,,No może mi się ten Czkawka podoba". Trwał ten film niemal 5 sekund. Włączałem to kilka razy, słuchając zaciekawiony. Nigdy tego nie usunę. Przecież nie ma innego Czkawki na tym świecie! Nikt nie nadałby tak głupiego imienia swojemu dziecku. No...Może wyjątkiem są moi rodzice. Czemu wymyślili to imię? Czasem myślę sobie... A może to dlatego że miałem cały czas czkawkę? Że szczekałem podobnie jak pies? Jednak...Nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić. Żyłem kiedyś w strachu... Ale teraz jestem odważny i pewny siebie. Nie wiedziałem gdzie idę... Nie wiedziałem w jakim kierunku. Jednak dalej szedłem przed siebie. Drogę zagrodziła mi siatka, do miejsca... O którym zapomniałem. Kochałem tam przebywać i się bawić. Ojciec, gdy byłem mały, zawsze mnie tam zaprowadzał. Oczywiście był to plac zabaw. Widziałem jak jedno dziecko wspina się po barierce, wchodziło po schodach i zaczęło się rozglądać. Dostrzegło mnie i straciło równowagę. Rzuciłem się na ratunek dziewczynce i ją złapałem. Nie wiem, co ja mam z tym byciem bohaterem, ale mi się to bardzo podoba. - Dzienkuje mistrzu. - Dziewczynka przytuliła mnie. - Czemu mistrzu? - Zapytałem zaciekawiony. - Jak oglądałam barbie super bohaterki, to już wiedziałam, że jesteś tą barbie!- Krzyknęła. - Że co?! - Przecież jesteś dziewczyną, prawda? - Tak, tak... Jestem dziewczyną. A ty jesteś chłopakiem. - Zaczynałem się cofać do tyłu. - Oj, tam. Przecież to tylko malusieńki żarcik! Mistrzu Czkawko! - Skąd znasz moje imię? - To ty nie wiesz? Twój tata jest nominowany do bycia burmistrzem tego miasta! To 6-letnia dziewczynka wie, a ty nie wies? *Że co?! No jeszcze czego... Ojciec? Burmistrzem? Jakoś sobie tego nie wyobrażam.* - No, ale skąd znasz moje imię? - Twój ojciec się chwalił! Z każdym rozmawiał o Tobie! - Krzyknęła rozbawiona dziewczynka. *Nie, no...Po prostu świetnie. Może im jeszcze powie, że kocham Astrid? A no tak...Przecież on o tym nie wie. I tak niech zostanie. Boże, co by się tu działo, gdyby się dowiedział. Po powiedzeniu mu tego, kilka minut później, całe miasto już by o tym wiedziało.* Pobiegłem przed siebie zaciekawiony. Z kieszeni wyciągnąłem komórkę i zadzwoniłem do Astrid. Czemu do niej? Ona zawsze mi w każdej sprawie doradzi. A może ta dziewczynka kłamała? Może, może... Chciała żebym się nabrał? Przyłożyłem komórkę do ucha i czekałem, aż ktoś odpowie. - Cześć? Co chciałeś? Jestem teraz zajęta! - Krzyknęła. - Wiesz coś może o moim ojcu? - Nie wiem...Ach tak! Już sobie coś przypomniałam. Jest nominowany. - Argh, czyli to prawda! - Sorry, Czkawka. Muszę się rozłączyć. Zadzwoniłeś w bardzo nieodpowiedniej chwili. - A, co robisz? - Nie ważne... Nie będę Ci mówiła tak ważnej rzeczy przez telefon. Cześć! No i się rozłączyła. Zostałem sam... KILKA GODZIN PÓŹNIEJ... Zobaczyłem w oddali biegnącą osobę. Była to kobieta. A dla podpowiedzi... Blondyna, w której się kocham. Biegła w takim pośpiechu, że zaczynała dyszeć ze zmęczenia. Uśmiech nie znikał jej z twarzy, czyżby było jakieś wydarzenie... O którym nie wiem? Byłem sam ciekaw, z czego ona się cieszy. Zbliżała się 20.00. Odpowiednia pora na zaczęcie imprez w różnych klubach. Jednak ja nie za bardzo lubię tańczyć. Kilka razy mi się zdarzyło... Astrid usiadła obok mnie. Była zmarznięta, miała na sobie podkoszulek, spodenki, oraz trampki. Na same patrzenie na nią, zrobiło mi się zimno. Przecież temperatura spada. Rano było całkiem przyjemnie. Tak... Chyba zostanę męską pogodynką. (XDD) - Dawaj bluzę. - Powiedziała spokojnie. - Ładnie to tak wykorzystywać ludzi?! Hę? - Wystawiłem jej język. - Jak chcesz... Nie powiem Ci co tak ważnego robiłam. - Pff. Nie dam Ci! Nie jestem aż tak ciekawy! - Mruknąłem. - A teraz jesteś ciekawy? - Zbliżyła się do mnie i pocałowała w policzek. Co ona ma z tym policzkiem?! A usta? Jestem zaniedbany. - No, może... - Zaśmiałem się. Ściągnąłem bluzę i dałem ją Astrid. - Więc, zadzwońmy do Heathery, Szpadki, Mieczyka, Śledzika oraz Sączysmarka. Gdy już tak zadzwoniliśmy, dziesięć minut później przyszli w grupie i usiedli obok nas. - Co chcieliście? - Zapytała Heath. - No więc... To Astrid chce coś wam powiedzieć. - Uśmiechnąłem się. - Żenicie się?! - Szpadka i Mieczyk zaczęli podskakiwać. - Nie... - Zaczęła kręcić głową. - Pff, ale macie pomysły. Otóż... Ekhem, bo ja... Jutro będę na castingu w programie Must Be The Music... I... - W Must Be The Music?! - Byłem w szoku. - Tak. Coś Ci nie pasuje? - Zmrużyła oczy. - Ja tylko spełniam swoje marzenia. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Astrid... Mnie się to bardzo podoba. Ale czy to przemyślałaś? Czy tego na prawdę chcesz? - Zapytałem niepewnie. - Nie jesteś moim ojcem, żeby mi rozkazywać. - Wystawiła mi język. - Tylko chcę być pewny. - Przewróciłem oczami. - Teraz już wiesz. - Wstała i złapała Heath za rękę, ciągnąć do przodu. - Chodź. Na nas już czas. - Powiedziała. Heathera wyglądała na zniechęconą. - Oj no już, pójdę sama. - Brunetka krzyknęła do blondynki. - Czy możesz ruszyć te swoje cztery litery!? Proszę. - Astrid zaczęła się denerwować. - To, że masz zły dzień, nie musisz się wyżywać na wszystkich! - Szpadka odparła. Po raz chyba pierwszy... Szpadka coś mądrego powiedziała. A to Ci dopiero. Dla mnie to zbyt skomplikowane. Siostra Mieczyka... Zwanego czasem półgłówka, bądź marchewkowicza zaczęła się wymądrzać! Szkoda, że nie nagrałem tego. - Szpadunio, moja kochana...Idziesz? Czy zostajesz z Czkawką, który chce być troskliwy, mający sposób do podrywania... Czy może pójść z nami i być mądrą? - Słysząc słowa Astrid, omal nie wybuchnąłem śmiechem tak jak i Heathera. - Chwila, chwila... Co? Ale przecież Czkawka... - Śledzik zaczął mówić. - Astrid, zrozum, że każdy ma swoje zdanie. Czkawka tym razem ma racje. Może jeszcze nie czas, żebyś była w aż tak poważnym programie telewizyjnym. - Już czas, rozmawiałam kilka dni temu z nauczycielem, który zgodził się mnie uczyć, dać mi jakieś wskazówki. Nawet powiedział, że to dobry pomysł! - Posmutniała. Nastała cisza. * * * Minęło już dobre kilka dni. Przedwczoraj Astrid miała casting. Oczywiście nic nam nie powiedziała, ponieważ jak to młodzież mówi ,,Strzeliła focha". Z nikim nie rozmawiała, nawet nie odpowiadała na moje wczorajsze SMS'Y. Zacząłem się martwić. Chociaż, miałem nadzieję, że osiągnie sukces. Postanowiłem ją odwiedzić. Szczęście, że mieszkała u bliźniaków. Przynajmniej się jej nie nudziło...Bliźniaki to gwarantują! Ale nie tylko chciałem do niej przyjść... Ale i czegoś się nauczyć. Mówiła mi niedawno, że potrafi grać na gitarze od kilku dni, a jak mi pokazywała, że gra... Wpadłem w podziw. Nie chciałem być beztalenciem więc chciałem mieć krótkie prywatne lekcje. Talent do śpiewu? Wątpię. Od kilku tygodni chodzę do szkoły muzycznej, a nauczyciel jeszcze nie rozkazał mi zaśpiewać piosenki. Jednak nie tylko mnie, za pierwszym razem pomyślałem, że robi on sobie przerwę. Rozdział \/| ,,Tam gdzie każdy dotrzeć może." Poszedłem do łazienki, rozczesywać włosy grzebieniem. Poprawiłem też grzywkę, która stała, co mnie denerwowało. Usłyszałem krzyk ojca z dołu, na to bym przyszedł na obiad. Jednak ja byłem negatywnie do tego nastawiony. Gdy tato nie patrzył, wszystko lądowało do kosza. Później zamawiałem sobie pizzę, bądź jakiegoś kebaba. Pewnie zauważyliście, że jestem mizerny i chudy. Nie martwcie się. Jem bardzo dużo, po prostu taki jestem. - Synu! Obiad podany na stole! - Krzyknął. - Nie dzięki... A co dzisiaj serwujesz? - Makaron z makaronem. - Mhh, tato? A ty przypadkiem nie na diecie jesteś? - Zażartowałem. - Nie jestem, a co? - A...Już nic. Idę do Astrid! - Po co?! - Zapytał ciekawy. - Muszę ją odwiedzić. - Poprawiłem czuprynę. - A ty masz siedzieć na czterech literach! Błagam, tato... Tylko teraz nie narób mi wstydu. - Zmrużyłem oczy. - Aa... Czyli mogę liczyć na przyszłą synową? - Ojciec się zaśmiał. - Nie ma to jak rozmowa z oddali. Ja w pokoju, a ty w jadalni. - Strzeliłem facepalma. - Czyli to Twoja ukochana? Bo coś nie przeczysz synu. - To nie jest moja dziewczyna. Smacznego obiadu. Powiedz czy makaron z makaronem był dobry! - Zaczynałem ubierać dres. Gdy już zszedłem na dół, tata się zakrztusił. Aż prawie zacząłem się śmiać. - *Niech ma za swoje...Za tą "przyszłą synową"* - Oj,no już... Synu, nie obrażaj się. Ale wiedz, że upór masz po matce! Nie po mnie! - Ojciec kontynuował jedzenie makaronu. - Ach tak? Wspomniałeś coś o mamie... Powiedz mi jak wyglądała. - Zatrzymałem się, jednocześnie poprawiając włosy. - No... Nie chcę o niej mówić. - Ojciec wsuwał makaron tak szybko, że wyglądało to jakby jadł na czas. - Synu, nie patrz tak na mnie. - Skrzywił się. - Masz problem. Nie odpuszczę. Masz mi powiedzieć coś o niej! Astrid poczeka. - To teraz Cię zaskoczę. Nic Ci nie powiem. - Przewrócił oczami. - Żebyś się tylko udławił tym makaronem... - Mruknąłem pod nosem. - Co tam mruczysz? - Zmrużył oczy. - Nic, nic. - Powiedziałem, otwierając drzwi. Zszedłem po schodach i pożegnał mnie Szczerbatek, który zawsze mnie wywracał. Jednak dzisiaj mu się nie udało, ponieważ byłem na to przygotowany. - Oj no już...Mordko. Wytrzymasz z ojcem. Tylko go pilnuj. Bo jak coś zmajstruje, to będzie moja wina. Nie jego, nie Twoja... Tylko tata zwali winę na mnie. Gdy już otworzyłem bramkę, Szczerbatek zrobił proszące oczy, żeby go wypuścić. Jednak miałem przeczucia, że ucieknie. Czemu? Niedawno listonosz się go przestraszył i zostawił otwartą bramkę, po czym mój pies uciekł. Gdy byłem już przy drzwiach domu bliźniaków, gdzie mieszkała Astriś,zapukałem i czekałem aż ktoś otworzy. Gdy zobaczyłem, że otwierają się, wlazłem do środka. Jednak... Zamiast być szczęśliwym, byłem w szoku. Mieczyk stał na stole i śpiewał piosenkę ,,I believe I can fly". Powitała mnie jedynie Szpadka, która była rozbawiona jak nikt inny. Skierowała mnie do pokoju, w którym była Astrid. Już miałem tam wejść, powstrzymał mnie głos. Piękny, delikatny, czysty... Anielski. Usłyszałem też dźwięk gry na gitarze. Zacząłem się wsłuchiwać. Śpiewała po prostu czysto. Angielski też niezły. Oh no, did I get too close? Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside? All your insecurities All the dirty laundry Never made me blink one time Unconditional, unconditionally I will love you unconditionally There is no fear now Let go and just be free I will love you unconditionally Come just as you are to me Don't need apologies Know that you are a worthy I take your bad days with your good Walk through this storm I would I'd do it all because I love you, I love you! Unconditional, unconditionally I will love you unconditionally There is no fear now Let go and just be free I will love you unconditionally So open up your heart and just let it begin Open up your heart, and just let it begin Open up your heart, and just let it begin Open up your heart Acceptance is the key to be To be truly free Will you do the same for me? Unconditional, unconditionally I will love you unconditionally And there is no fear now Let go and just be free Cause I will love you unconditionally oh yeah! I will love you unconditionally I will love you I will love you... unconditionally. Gdy zaczęła to śpiewać, moje serce stanęło. Tak mi się spodobała ta piosenka, że zacząłem sobie ją w miarę cicho śpiewać. Później nie mogłem tego kontrolować... Co raz głośniej mi to wychodziło. Perspektywa Astrid *A to kto? Nie mam gości!* Otworzyłam drzwi i usłyszałam jak ktoś spada ze schodów. Szpadka i Mieczyk? Bez przesady... Nie są aż tak głupi, żeby podsłuchiwać. - Jest tu kto? - Rozglądałam się na około. - Auć! Musiałaś tak mocno?! - Doszedł do mnie głos. Popatrzyłam na dół. Odłożyłam gitarę i moim oczom ukazał się Czkawka, który rozmasowywał bolące miejsce. - Czkawka?! Co ty tu robisz? - Byłam w szoku. - Na prawdę bardzo ładnie śpiewasz. Ale następnym razem nie bądź taka agresywna! Moja głowa! - Krzyczał. - Twoja głowa co? - Wybuchnęłam śmiechem. - Boli! - Czkawka w ogóle się nie uśmiechał. - To nauczka. - Uśmiechnęłam się chytrze. - A tak poza tym, puka się spryciarzu. - A kto powiedział, że ja chciałem tam wejść? - Wystawił mi język. - Co chciałeś? - Zapytałam, chcąc zmienić temat. - Chciałem...Chciałem się dowiedzieć od Ciebie jak Ci poszło. - Wstał, otrzepując się z kurzu. - Ooo, Czkawka. Ostatnio mnie bardzo wkurzyłeś. Dlatego nie podawałam nikomu informacji na temat programu. - Poprawiałam kucyk. - A tak poza tym... Przepraszam. - Nie musisz przepraszać.Doszedłem do wniosku, że przesadziłem. Jesteś prawie dorosła i masz prawo decydować. - Ej, ej... Tylko nie stawaj się moim tatą. Czkawka, bądź sobą. Błagam! - Zaczynałam krzyczeć. - Okej, okej. Powiesz mi jak Ci poszło? - No, to... Może wejdź. Nie będziemy rozmawiali przed drzwiami. - Wskazałam ręką, aby wszedł. Gdy już byliśmy w pokoju, zamknęłam za sobą drzwi i spokojnie usiadłam na wygodnej pufie. Czkawka stał zdezorientowany. - Chwila... Nie wiem gdzie mam usiąść. - Chodził po pokoju, oczekując mojej odpowiedzi. - Nie wiesz? Przecież przed tobą jest krzesło. - Ach... No tak! Zapomniałem. Omal nie wybuchnęłam śmiechem. Jego teksty są rozwalające. - No, to... Ym, może chcesz soku? - Nie wykręcaj się. Powiedz mi! Przeszłaś?! - Przeszłam. - Czemu się nie cieszysz?! Będziesz w telewizji? Gadaj! - Jutro jest niedziela, tak? - Yhym, no i co? - Więc jutro będę w telewizji. - Uśmiechnęłam się. - Jesteś lepsza od teletubisiów! - Zaczynał podskakiwać z radości. - Chwila, chwila... To ty jeszcze oglądasz ten horror?! Uzależniłam się kiedyś od tej bajki. Później miałam koszmary. - Zerwałam się z krzesła, słysząc słowa Czkawki. - Nie przesadzaj. To tylko takie ludziki - Poprawił włosy - Dziwne ludziki. - Chcesz nauczyć się kilku chwytów? - Yhym, taa... Jeszcze czego. Jestem renkajiteka! Machu Picchu! Nadchodzę! - Zaczynał krzyczeć jak oszalały. - Głupku... Mnie nie chodzi o karate, tylko o gitarę. - Przewróciłam oczami. - Aaa, no tak. - Co umiesz? - Zapytałam. - No...Em, umiem trzymać gitarę, chodzić na paluszkach i jednocześnie mówić i... - Przerwałam mu przykładając palca do jego ust. - A teraz cicho. - Zrobiłam minę cwaniaka. - Ja Ci dam cicho! Nie jestem przecież głupi. Chodzi Ci o gitarę. - Przewrócił oczami. - A już myślałam, że robisz z siebie głupka. Wracając... Chcę Cię nauczyć grać na gitarze. - Kiedyś będziemy duetem! - Krzyknął. - Ym...Raczej nie. Mijały godziny... Czas nie był już dla nas ważny. Osiągnęłam sukces! Nauczyłam go grać piosenkę ,,Uncoditionally" Ja śpiewałam, on grał... Szybko ta nauka nam poszła. Jednak... zdawało mi się...Że ktoś nas podglądał. Ktoś nieznajomy. Rozdział \/|| ,,Zakończenie" Ja śpiewałam, on grał... Szybko ta nauka nam poszła. Jednak... zdawało mi się...Że ktoś nas podglądał. Ktoś nieznajomy. Nasze wątpliwości rozwiał Mieczyk, który przewrócił się na schodach i zaczął szeptać do Szpadki. Właśnie ona nas podglądała. Nie był to nieznajomy, tylko przyjaciel który zawsze potrafił rozśmieszyć. - Możesz nas zostawić samych? - Czkawka odłożył gitarę, jednocześnie prosząc błagalnie o zamknięcie drzwi. - Możecie... - Poprawiłam. - A chcecie pasztet? Bo Mieczyk chce, a za 5 minut zniknie. - Szpadka uśmiechnęła się zachęcając. - A z czym ten pasztet? - Czkawka zmrużył oczy. - Po naszemu... Kocia karma. Wołowinka...Mniam. Do tego ta galaretka... - Mieczyk rozmarzył się. - Yyy... - Obydwoje zaniemówiliśmy. - Nie dzięki. - Odpowiedziałam z Czkawką chórem. Bliźniaki odeszły, a pokój ogarnęła cisza. - Astrid? - Czkawka był trochę zawstydzony. - Czy jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? - Jesteśmy. Czemu pytasz? - Skrzyżowałam ręce. - No bo obchodzi się takie kumpelskie dni. Albo nawet i dzień. - I co w związku z tym? - Zmarszczyłam czoło. - Może chciałabyś poświęcić dla nas dzień? - Hmm... - Zamyśliłam się. - No dobra. Dla przyjaciela zrobiłabym wszystko. - Uśmiechnęłam się. - Świetnie! - Wstał, a krzesło się przewróciło. - O jeju, jaki entuzjazm. Kiedy będzie ten kumpelski dzień? - Dzisiaj. - Wyszczerzył zęby. - No to lecimy! Przebrałam się w dobre 5 minut i byłam już gotowa. Czkawka liczył każdą sekundę i czekał zniecierpliwiony, ale przebieranie miało jednak jakieś cechy, ponieważ mojemu kumplowi się ubranie spodobało. Wyszłam z domu bliźniaków wraz z Czkawką i poszliśmy na miasto. Później do mojej ulubionej kawiarni, gdzie on podsłuchiwał moją rozmowę z Heatherą. - Wiesz... Są jeszcze wyzwania. - Czkawka mówił, pijąc ostatki kawy. - No to po jednym wyzwaniu i kończymy ten dzień kumplowski. - Już mi się wszystko znudziło. - Panie pierwsze. Co mam zrobić? Zaczęłam się rozglądać i myśleć, co ma zrobić aż tak trudnego, żeby potem pożałował mówiąc o wyzwaniach. - Widzisz tą kelnerkę? - Wskazałam palcem na brunetkę. - Widzę. Ślepy nie jestem. - Podejdź do niej, pogadaj i wylej na nią fusy, które zostały po twojej kawie. - Ale jesteś wredna. - Strzelił facepalma. - Ale dla kumpelki wszystko. Kiedy to zrobił, jeden gościu wyrwał się z krzesła i zaczął bić Czkawkę pięściami w brzuch. - Proszę przestać! - Krzyczałam na cały głos. - To moja wina! Kazałam mu! Mężczyzna podszedł do mnie i zgromił mnie wzrokiem. Czkawka leżał na podłodze obolały, z podbitym okiem i jęczał z bólu. - Czkawka! Przepraszam... To moja wina! - Zaczęłam płakać. - Oj tam... Nic się nie stało. - próbował wstać, ale ja mu na to nie pozwoliłam. - Idziemy do domu! - Krzyknęłam. - Nie idziemy! Zrobiłem wyzwanie, to teraz ty! Nie wykręcaj się! - Wstał obolały. Usiadł grzecznie na krześle i masował sobie czoło. - Na pewno nic ci nie jest? - Posmutniałam. - Na pewno. A teraz idziemy do klubu. - Po co? - Spytałam zdziwiona. - Wyzwanie jak wyzwanie. Znajdź mi tam dziewczynę. - Żarty sobie robisz?! - robiłam mu kazanie. - No chyba że jesteś zazdrosna? - Wstał i zaśmiał się gwałtownie, udając twardziela jakim nie jest. - Nie jestem! Idziemy! - Zagryzłam wargę. 10 minut zajęło nam pójście do tego nędznego klubu, znajdującego się na końcu miasta. Była godzina 20.04. Mimo iż nie była to odpowiednia pora na imprezowanie, Czkawka uparł się że jest tam dużo dziewczyn. Poczekaliśmy 5 minut aż nas wpuszczą. Gdy już weszliśmy do środka, muzyka była puszczona bardzo głośno, dziewczyn niestety było pod dostatkiem, jak i chłopaków. Trochę zawiodłam się na Czkawce, bo myślałam że będzie rozsądniejszy i mnie pokocha, ale to i tak pozostanie niemożliwe. Takiej dziewczyny jak mnie nikt nie pokocha. Usiadł spokojnie i poprosił barmana o drinka bezalkoholowego. Nie wiedziałam, że w klubach jeszcze sprzedają drinki bezalkoholowe. Ale mniejsza z tym. Czkawka czekał na to, abym coś powiedziała. Ja jednak zamknęłam buzię i się nie odzywałam. Miałam focha. - No to miałaś chyba coś zrobić! - Czkawkuś próbował przekrzyczeć muzykę. - Zapomniałam! - Krzyknęłam. - A przypomnieć ci?! - Zrobił dziwną minę. - Nie! - Wstałam obrażona i zaczęłam się rozglądać. - Chcę blondynkę o niebieskich oczach, zgrabną i żeby jej imię zaczynało się na literę ,,A"! - Wyszczerzył zęby. - Żartujesz sobie?! Tu jest dużo szatynek i brunetek! W ogóle prawie nie ma blondynek! - To już twój problem. Perspektywa Czkawki *Ona chyba nie wie, że chodzi o nią. Ale okej. Niech szuka.* Perspektywa Astrid Znalazłam w pobliżu blondynkę, odpowiednią dla Czkawki. Jednak jej imię nie było na literę ,,A" tylko na ,,S" *Niech się kopnie w zadek. Mam go w nosie! Ma ładną dziewczynę.* Zaprowadziłam ją do Czkawki, a on był w szoku. Popatrzyłam na tą blondynkę i wyglądała na zauroczoną. Chyba spodobał jej się Czkawka. - To co? Może zatańczymy? - Uśmiechnął się. - Ta... - Myślałam, że powiedział to do mnie, a nie do niej. Zaczęli tańczyć, nawet stałam się zazdrosna i zła, że tą dziewczynę tu przyprowadziłam. W popłochu uciekłam nie patrząc już do tyłu. Znaczy na nich... - Astrid! - Czkawka krzyczał zdziwiony, biegnąc za mną. - Zostaw mnie! Okej? - Znowu zaczęłam płakać. - Co się stało? Czemu uciekłaś? - Bo straciłam osobę, na której mi zależy. Biegłam dalej przed siebie. Przypomniałam sobie później, że w jutrzejszym dniu jest kolejny etap w programie Must Be The Music. Poszłam spać o północy. Czkawka cały czas do mnie wydzwaniał, ale nie miałam ochoty na rozmowę. Chciałam, aby mnie przytulił, aby okazał mi troskę,współczucie... Ale nie było go. Perspektywa Czkawki Dzwoniłem nawet do jej rodziców. Nikt nie odbierał. Ostatkiem sił, po raz ostatni spróbowałem jeszcze raz. W końcu odebrała jej mama. - Tak? Słucham? Kto przy telefonie? - Ja. - Czyli? - No ja! Kurna! - Czyli kto?! - Czkawka Haddock. - Dziękuję za informację. Pewnie chcesz spytać o Astrid? - Tak. Martwię się o nią. - Dałeś jej kosza chłopaczku. Kilka dobrych godzin płakała. - Co pani mówi?! Ona...Ona jest we mnie zakochana? - Jąkałem się. - Robiła dla ciebie wszystko. A ty tego nie zauważyłeś? - No właśnie...No właśnie nie. - Jutro ma kolejny etap w tym programie. - Pani wie?! - Mąż tylko nie wie. Proszę mu nic nie mówić. A najlepiej będzie, jak dasz jej święty spokój. Rozłączyła się. Położyłem się i zasnąłem... Następny dzień- wieczór. Perspektywa Astrid - Astrid! Zaraz jedziemy! - Krzyknęła mama. - Tak! Już idę... - I dzwonił ten chłopak. Martwił się o ciebie. - Szepnęła. Nie odezwałam się. - Idziemy już? Czy będziemy o nim gadać?! - Idziemy. Gdy już byliśmy na miejscu, kilka osób poprosiło mnie o autograf, co mnie bardzo zdziwiło. Popatrzyłam na zegarek i byłam spóźniona! Pobiegłam szybko i usłyszałam swoje imię i nazwisko, wykrzykiwane przez widownię. Weszłam szybko na scenę, a mamę widziałam już na widowni która pokazywała, że trzyma za mnie kciuki. Jury też chciało, abym zaczęła. Wszyscy byli w dobrym humorze. Usłyszałam muzykę do piosenki, którą miałam zaśpiewać. Podniosłam mikrofon i przyłożyłam go do ust jak najbliżej, żeby było mnie słychać. Gdy byłam przy refrenie, zaczęłam płakać. Było to spowodowane myślami o Czkawce. Że zakochał się w innej... Ale zachowałam twardą rękę. Trzęsłam się jak i mój głos. Kompletnie mi to nie wyszło. Gdy już skończyłam, to patrzyłam na podłogę. Nie miałam siły popatrzeć na jury. - Astrisiu... Moja kochana, co się stało? - Ela była zaniepokojona. - Nic takiego... - Bąknęłam. - Wiesz... Gdybyś miała jakąś osobę, która potrafiłaby grać na gitarze, a ty nie płakałabyś, to występ wyszedłby świetnie. A tak, to na dzisiaj dałabym po prostu nie. Poczekałam chwilę, a później wyświetliły się same ,,NIE". - Ja! Ja zagram na gitarze! - Ktoś krzyknął z widowni. Oczy wszystkich skierowały się na szatyna. *Chwila... A to nie jest...* - Jak masz na imię przystojniaczku? - Kora zaśmiała się. - Czkawka. - Uśmiechnął się. Wszedł na scenę i popatrzył na mnie z rozmarzeniem. - Co ty tu robisz? - Szepnęłam zła. - Później ci wszystko wytłumaczę. A teraz proszę o ciszę! - Krzyknął. - Proszę dać gitarę temu chłopakowi. - Jeden z jury się odezwał. Czkawka dostał gitarę, zaczął grać, a ja znowu zaczęłam śpiewać zniechęcona. Świetnie nam to wyszło. Żadnego zacięcia się, po prostu świetnie. Gdy już skończyliśmy Czkawka odłożył gitarę, podszedł do mnie, złapał mnie za biodra, popatrzył w moje oczy, a nasze usta złączyły się w pocałunku. Dłonie wplotłam w jego włosy. Tego...Tego się nie da opisać. To było takie nadzwyczajne! Widownia zaczynała gwizdać i krzyczeć. Nawet mówili ,,Powiedz kocham cię"! Czkawka puścił mnie, wziął mikrofon i krzyknął głośno: ,,Kocham Cię Astrid!" Jury było w szoku. Ale też byli uśmiechnięci. - Ooo, popatrz na te dzieciaki. Miłość nie zna granic. - Ela uśmiechnęła się. - Astrid... - Czkawka zaczynał. - Nie Czkawka. Teraz to czekamy na wyniki. Wszystko było na tak! Jednak cuda się zdarzają, tylko większość ludzi w nie nie wierzy! Jury było wzruszone, powiedzieli kilka słów, życzyli nam szczęścia... Nam!? O nie... Nie wybaczę temu Czkawce. Odtrącał mnie. Ale muszę przyznać, że jego wyznanie było słodkie. I sam on jest taki słodki... I... I... I oszalałam na jego punkcie! Ktoś mi rzucił jeszcze pluszaka z widowni. Dalej gwizdali i skakali... A ja byłam szczęśliwa. Złapałam Czkawkę za rękę i powlokłam na dwór. Żądałam wyjaśnień. - Przepraszam cię. Przepraszam za wszystko. - Zrobił się smutny. - I ja mam ci wybaczyć? - Zmarszczyłam czoło. Przyszli ludzie i robili nam zdjęcia. Czkawka znów mnie złapał i pocałował. Nie stawałam oporu. Było to cudowne uczucie. Odwzajemnianie pocałunku chłopakowi, którego się nad życie kocha... Moi fani nagrali nas, gdy się całowaliśmy. Ale jakoś nie odczuwałam dyskomfortu. Czułam się cudownie. - Kocham cię. Chciałem tylko wczoraj zobaczyć, czy będziesz zazdrosna... - Ja...Ja też Cię kocham Czkawka. - Wtuliłam się w niego jak w pluszaka. Gdy wróciliśmy do domu, tata stał przed drzwiami bliźniaków... Był w szoku. Ale nie był zły.Był raczej dumny. - Astrid... Przepraszam cię. Bałem się, że cię stracę, dlatego byłem taki surowy. I mamę też przeproszę. - A co mi twoje przeprosiny!? Można powiedzieć, że nas katowałeś! - Krzyczałam. Czkawka trzymał mnie w objęciach i nawet nie puszczał. Chciał, żebyśmy już poszli. - Już idziemy Czkawka...- Prychnęłam zła. - Chodźmy do mnie. - Uśmiechnął się. Wziął mnie na ręce, a ja zmęczona wszystkim, poddałam i nie wyrywałam się. Pierwsze co to włączyliśmy jego laptopa, Czkawka zalogował się na facebooka i zobaczyliśmy post ze strony: Must Be The Music Polska. Było tam zdjęcie moje i Czkawki gdy się całowaliśmy, a tytuł taki: To chyba najgorętsza para tego programu! - Będziesz sławna! - Czkawka krzyknął. - Nie. My będziemy sławni. - Uśmiechnęłam się. THE END. Witam, witam. Muszę was powiadomić, że kończę z pisaniem na wiki o Jak wytresować smoka ;-; No niestety. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczycie. Film mi sie powoli nudzi, a weny wciąż poszukuję, ale ją gdzieś zgubiłam! Dla tych, którzy chcą czytać dalej moje opowiadania to podam link, prowadzę bloga o igrzyskach śmierci. Już są 3 rozdziały :) Gorąco zapraszam i niech moc będzie z wami! http://katnisspeetalosdalszy.blox.pl/html Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania